A Tale of Misunderstandings
by X-Yaoi Princess-X
Summary: And stuff...


A/N: Okay, I should probably update more stories, rather than writing new ones but…nah, I'm too lazy ^-^;

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful host club *wails*

Warning: Just what you'd expect from one of my fics, bad spelling and grammar.

A Tale of Misunderstandings

Summary: And stuff…

Class 2-A had just finished their Physical Education lesson for the week, and the students were heading for the showers.

"Hey! Kyouya-sempai! Wait up!"

Kyouya turned around to see Hikaru Hitachiin running up to him.

"Yes, Hikaru?"

Hikaru reached Kyouya's side and started to walk with him.

"That was some game! You're really awesome at basketball!"

Kyouya said nothing, Hikaru took this as a silent acknowledgement for him to continue.

"Are you going to try out for the team? I am."

Moving closer to the older boy he continued,

"I was thinking…we could practice together! My parents just bought a new top-quality fibreglass back board!"

Kyouya frowned and stopped walking.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking about trying out for the team. I have more important things to worry about than basketball."

Hikaru's face dropped.

"Oh, yeah. Me too but…I mean…we could still practice togther. It wont do any harm. Plus, it'll be fun!"

"Hikaru, I-"

"Is tomorrow okay for you? My parents are away on a business trip, and Kaoru's going with them, for work experience, so we'd be able to practice in peace!"

"So you want me to come over to your house tomorrow to-"

Hikaru answered the question quickly.

"Play basketball and stuff?"

Hikaru's eyes were wide and pleading, he had bambi eyes to rival Tamaki's puppy dog eyes.

Kyouya sighed. He might as well. Hikaru was obviously desperate for him to come over, and he was too tired to bother arguing with him.

"Fine. I'll be there at 10am, okay?"

Hikaru's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow, Kyouya-sempai!"

Hikaru ran off to re-join Kaoru.

Kyouya let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Finally, he was gone.

Tamaki bounded up to him and grabbed Kyouya's arm.

"Mommy! I heard what you and Hikaru were talking about! I can't believe that he just asked you out on a date! Well, I guess it's not surprising, with you being so attractive and all!"

A puzzled expression crossed Kyouya's face.

"A date? He only asked me over to play basketball with him."

"He said, 'Play basketball AND STUFF'!"

"So?"

"Honestly, Kyouya! 'And stuff' makes it a date, trust me."

And, with that, Tamaki ran off ahead of him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

'Could Tamaki be right? Does Hikaru really like me in that way?' Kyouya thought to himself, whilst in his limo, going home, that night.

He remembered the way Hikaru's eyes glittered when he agreed to practice with him. Hmmmm, this certainly was a tricky situation.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kyouya had been having thoughts about what to do about with his date with Hikaru. I mean, sure, he would consider Hikaru his close friend and all but he'd never really thought of him in…that way before. Well…there was that one dream he had that had left him…no. That was in the past.

Later that evening, Kyouya decided to call Hikaru.

"Hello?"

"Hikaru, it's me."

"Oh, hi, Kyouya! Are you still up for tomorrow?"

"Well…about that…I-"

"Sorry, Kyouya! I've gotta go…Mom's calling me about something! I'll see you there at ten, yeah?"

"…Yeah…"

"Okay! Bye, Kyouya!"

"Bullshit." Kyouya said out loud. He had to go now.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, Kyouya arrived at the Hitachiin mansion at 10am sharp.

Hikaru greeted him warmly.

"Kyouya-sempai! Yo!"

"Look…Hikaru, I-"

Hikaru grabbed his hand and led him to his basketball court.

"C'mon! The court's this way, Kyouya!"

As they reached the basket ball court, Kyouya started to speak,

"Hikaru, I-"

Hikaru turned around.

"Yeah, Kyouya?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I don't have time for dating."

As Kyouya walked away, Hikaru shouted after him,

"…A…D-date? This isn't a date. I just asked you over to play basketball."

Kyouya turned to face him.

"And stuff. You asked me to play basketball and stuff."

"So?"

"That makes it a date."

"SayWha? I only asked you over because I thought you could teach me a few things to help me get into the team. I mean, you've got a totally great set shot, and mine seriously needs some work!"

"…What about the 'And stuff'?"

"Well, your dribbling's pretty good too…"

"…"

"Where'd you get the idea that it was a date?"

"…Excuse me, Hikaru."

Kyouya started walking away angrily.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To find Tamaki."

Hikaru pulled a confused face.

"What are you gonna do?"

Kyouya smiled sweetly.

"Hurt him. And stuff."


End file.
